wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Nyx Ebonwind
Nyx Ebonwind is the daughter of Thanalor Ebonwind and Keliana Eaglecrest. She is a proud Wolf Hunter who prides herself in her worg mount and her worg companion. She now lives for the thrill of the hunt despite her mother and father legacy for being the few that helped take down Deathwing during his first fall. She desires her final ascension to become a full wolf shapeshifter herself yet... Her wishes are halted as she treads through the vast wilderness of Northrend and find her new paradise called Grizzly Hills. Early Childhood Nyx Ebonwind was born to a high elf father and a dark-skinned human mother. Their bond being that of devotion yet lined with fear as during these times half-elf children were considered taint to both species. Though, her father felt disgust for his child he left the young child to only appear during the latest of nights to visit his beloved. He didn't wish to be in the child's life as he risked his position in the Elven Ranger Corps. Her mother decided to raise the young half-elf in Theramore. She was bullied and teased as a young half-elf for being half breed. The taunts especially coming from younger high-elf children. This marks her hatred for her own Quel'dorei ancestry. Training Under the Dwarf Hunter Her mother decided to allow the 10 year old Nyx to train with the dwarf hunter that helped the two parents in their quest to finish off Deathwing. The first lesson of the training was harsh for the half-elf but she persevered through the tasks that the dwarf gave her. One of her tasks was to track down her first hunting pet and capture a young one of its species. She was sent to Silverpine Forest to search for her first partner. She decided to take interest into the massive, vicious worgs that traveled about. Her footsteps becoming one with the forest as she tracked a Alpha Female in the Worg pack. She decided from there she would have her first companion a young worg. Yet, names were beyond her as she finally managed to find that the worg mother had abandoned the nest to leave because of the orcish advance on their birthing grounds. She forgot only one pup behind in her great haste to leave the caverns herself. After a day or two Nyx quickly entered the cave to retrieve the young pup. The pup was cold and shivering as it seemed to decide that Nyx was its new mother. She returned back to Haranarl with her new companion. The dwarf was considerably impressed by her find and continued their training. She decided to name the young worg, Kulthanir. Death of her Mother Nyx was close to done with her training. The dwarf seemed sadden that day when she was about to finish up her training. Her senses acute as she spent a great deal of her time talking to Kulthanir and learning his body language. The news of her mother dying by the hands of the Scourge army while on duty sent her into a new-found fury. She desired to return to Theramore and see her mother's body burned respectively. She managed to return just in time to see her mother's body burned. Despite the tears shed she sought the death of the Scourge armies and revenge her mother. From their, she decided to adventure the massive world of Azeroth on foot if possible on horse-back. Meeting the Half Orc 15 years old, she first arrived to Winterspring in her adventure she found an half-orcish female who's leg was caught between a fallen tree. The orc was considering death yet the young Nyx decided to help the orc get the tree off of her leg. The half-orc wanted to repay her back in kind. Seeing her young worg she decided to pip up the request of helping her tame a snow white worg to be her bestial mount. Nyx was ecstatic about the chance and decided to take up the offer. During the time of trying to find the right worg pup to train to become a mount that was usable to her expense. She and her new found friend managed to find a timber worg that would server her needs. The two became friends during the experience. Their like for wolves seemingly evolving during the time before the worg pup was ready to Appearance Nyx is a rarity who earned her mother's skin color but her father's eyes and ears. She stands pretty tall for a elf being a 5'9". She seems to have a well-muscular body. Her stomach chiseled enough to allow someone's hand to run over her soft skin. Her hair is Themes thumb|left|300px|Nyx's Theme Category:Characters